<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Extraño by C_corp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639713">El Extraño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp'>C_corp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Countryhumans fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“México es un País muy querido para mí. Tiene una risa que contagia, y una forma de hablar que hace que confíes en el de inmediato… Pero ése Country que está allá, bebiendo junto a mis hermanos, no es México. Es un extraño…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ ¿Sigue aquí? _quiso saber Rusia, honestamente sorprendido.</p>
<p>Svetlana asintió sin decir ni una palabra. No se movió un solo músculo de su cara… solo sus rizos se hamacaron un poco al asentir.</p>
<p>Rusia suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. Su nueva esposa no hablaba mucho, pero al menos ésta vez no había hecho falta. Lo había dicho todo sólo con su mirada: “México va en serio…”</p>
<p>Y el ruso ya sabía perfectamente qué traía a México a su casa, qué era eso que lo tenía tan decidido…</p>
<p>Se sentó y se sirvió un poco de vodka -desde que Svetlana había empezado a vivir con él, había empezado a utilizar vasos en vez de beber de la botella como un animal- antes de abrir el cajón del escritorio. Ahí estaban todas las cartas que México le había escrito durante esos meses, pidiéndole nada más ni nada menos que una de sus posesiones más valiosas: el casco utilizado por el México anterior en el escuadrón 201.</p>
<p>Querían llevarlo a un museo… ¡Qué descaro pedirle algo así! Por algo los embajadores habían dado un paso al costado -y también lo habían hecho los gobiernos de ambos- dejando el asunto en manos de los dos Countrys.</p>
<p>Porque sabían que era una tarea imposible arrebatarle ese preciado objeto de sus manos…</p>
<p>_ Muy bien… lo atenderé. _anunció, volviendo a cerrar el cajón_ Le aclararé las cosas de una vez por todas a este impostor. Pero sólo cuando mis hermanos se hayan ido.</p>
<p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p>Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo…</p>
<p>México seguía sentado ante esa elegante barra de madera a un lado de la sala, bebiendo. Había empezado con té y con el correr de las horas la esposa de Rusia le había puesto una copa de coñac (*1) en frente.</p>
<p>Tenía el trasero entumecido de estar allí sentado por tanto tiempo esperando a que el dueño de casa lo atendiera, pero la inesperada llegada de Bielorrusia y Ucrania lo había distraído y animado un poco:</p>
<p>_ ¡Eres tan gracioso, México! _Ucrania le sirvió más coñac en su copa y se sirvió un poco más para él_ ¡Háblame más de Canadá…!</p>
<p>_ Umm… Bueno, creo que sería repetirte más de lo mismo. _México se rascó la nuca, nervioso_ ¡Ya te he dicho más o menos todo lo que me sé sobre el güerito…!  </p>
<p>Pero Ucrania lo miraba con ojos grandes y llenos de emoción, y el latino no pudo hacerse el difícil por mucho rato. Terminó contándole de nuevo las mismas cosas… mientras el dispositivo traductor que Bielorrusia había traído con ella hacía su trabajo.</p>
<p>Esta no conversaba mucho, pero parecía a gusto solamente escuchando lo que hablaban. Estaba recargada con los codos en la barra, en una pose muy relajada y bebía algo de coñac de vez en cuando. México estaba impresionado de lo mucho que fumaba… y no había dejado de hacerlo al entrar a la casa.</p>
<p>Miró alrededor, pero no vió a la esposa del Ruso por ningún lado. Le preocupaba un poco la reacción de la señora de la casa al ver las alfombras y las cortinas impregnadas de todo ese humo… y hasta tuvo un flashback de Vietnam con su madre arrimándole unos chanclasos por entrar con los pies sucios a la casa.</p>
<p>Ucrania se rió con uno de sus chistes sobre las peleas de Hockey y las veces que Canadá había salido con un diente menos o un ojo morado, y se distrajo de lo que pensaba un momento: la belleza del Ucraniano era tan legendaria como todos decían… y cuando se reía se le formaba un hoyuelo y sus dientes blancos eran como perlas.</p>
<p>El norteamericano se sorprendió al sentirse levemente ruborizado. No por nada se decía que en Ucrania nacen las mujeres más bellas…</p>
<p>Tenía un rostro redondeado y unos ojos gigantes y alegres. Llenos de brillo. Y un cuerpo de jovencito, pero no de niño… era muy similar al de su amigo Bolivia. Era precioso por donde lo miraras.</p>
<p>Pero lo que lo dejaba más perplejo no era su aspecto, sino el chingo de preguntas que tenía ese country sobre su hermano el de la hoja. No entendía por qué tanto interés… se suponía que la última vez que se encontró con el canadiense, éste se le había declarado y Ucrania lo había rechazado cruelmente, haciendo un escándalo delante de todo el mundo y poniendo en ridículo a su hermano.</p>
<p>O eso era lo que decía el pinche gordo de Usa… también cabía la posibilidad de que éste hubiese inventado todo eso o que lo hubiera exagerado.</p>
<p>México nunca le preguntó a Canadá sobre qué pasó realmente aquella vez, porque notaba triste a su hermano y no quería causarle más dolor… pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Lo carcomía la curiosidad.</p>
<p>Sonrió, recordando que Argentina lo regañaba siempre que andaba de chismoso. Su narizón siempre le decía que un día iba a “cagar fuego por andar de viejo chusmo”… (Traducción: Te va a ir muy mal por andar de viejo chismoso)</p>
<p>Ucrania se disculpó y se retiró al baño por un momento. México lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en una esquina… estaba tan ensimismado que la voz de Bielorrusia –que de por sí no había hablado demasiado hasta el momento- lo sobresaltó:</p>
<p>_ ¿Es lindo, no…? _dijo, sonriéndole a su copa de coñac.</p>
<p>_ ¿Uh?</p>
<p>_ Mi hermano, Ucrania… es precioso.</p>
<p>_ ¿Eh? Ahh, pues… _México comenzó a sudar un poco, sin saber qué decir.</p>
<p>Pero ella le sonrió:</p>
<p>_ Descuida. Es imposible no mirarlo. Ucrania es tan bello… _Bielorrusia le dio una larga pitada a su cigarrillo_ La tierra debió llorar cuando lo creó…</p>
<p>El tricolor se la quedó viendo. Bielorrusia era muy extraña…</p>
<p>No solo por esa aura de misterio que la envolvía, sino también por su aspecto: Bielorrusia parecía una anciana al lado de sus hermanos, tenía un rostro mucho más surcado por líneas y los ojos pequeños y hundidos. Había Countrys que bromeaban a sus espaldas acerca de que la radiación la había afectado y que por eso era tan extraña… y un poco fea.</p>
<p>También existía el rumor de que su sistema circulatorio brillaba igual que una barra de plutonio.</p>
<p>México pensó sin querer en lo que Suiza le había dicho una vez, acerca de que los cuerpos que les tocaban a los Countrys eran completamente al azar. Como en una ruleta. Tenía sentido… sino, ¿qué explicación había para que Rusia pareciera un adulto, Ucrania y Kazajistán unos jovencitos y Bielorrusia una anciana?</p>
<p>Y eso que todos ellos habían “surgido” al mismo tiempo…  </p>
<p>_ Adivino. Crees que estoy celosa del aspecto de mi hermano…</p>
<p>_ ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! _se apresuró a aclarar México, nervioso, pero Bielorrusia parecía divertida con su reacción_ Solo estoy pensando en Canadá… creo que está enamorado de Ucrania.</p>
<p>Ella se encogió de hombros, bastante indiferente ante esa declaración:</p>
<p>_ Todos lo están… _Bielorrusia escupió el humo lentamente, haciendo que éste se arremolinara entre los dos_ Pero la belleza es una carga, México. Por eso es que nadie hasta ahora lo ha notado…</p>
<p>_ ¿Notar… qué cosa? _el latino tragó saliva.</p>
<p>De pronto el ambiente entre ellos se había puesto muy extraño…</p>
<p>_ Su sufrimiento… _la country apagó el cigarrillo, repentinamente seria_ Nadie sabe de ese sufrimiento que carga mi hermoso hermano…</p>
<p>_ ¡Bielorrusia! _Ucrania apareció desde un costado, cargando un gato gris_ ¿¡Otra vez estás asustando a la gente con tus ideas raras?!</p>
<p>Los dos hermanos se trenzaron en una pequeña discusión en ruso, hablando tan rápido que el traductor a duras penas podía seguirles el paso. Pero ésta se interrumpió cuando la esposa de Rusia entró en escena –aunque México tenía la corazonada de que los había estado vigilando todo ese rato- y solo su presencia fue suficiente para que los dos hermanos dejaran de actuar como niños.</p>
<p>Al parecer no era la primera vez que interactuaban con Svetlana, y ésta ya se había hecho respetar en el pasado… así que ambos hermanos estaban al tanto de las consecuencias de cuestionar a la señora del Ruso.</p>
<p>Svetlana habló un par de palabras –casi inaudibles- con Bielorrusia, y le entregó unos papeles. Ésta asintió con la cabeza, tomó su abrigo y a su hermano y se despidió de México:</p>
<p>_ Debemos irnos, México… ha sido un placer.</p>
<p>_ P-pero, ¿no venían a ver a Rusia ustedes también…? _el latino se levantó de donde estaba para abrazar brevemente a Bielorrusia y dar un apretón de manos a Ucrania.</p>
<p>_ Rusia ya firmó los papeles que le traje. No hay nada más que hacer aquí… _resumió la country_ Tranquilo, Rusia no muerde… a veces. Podrás enfrentarlo bien tu solo. _lo animó_ ¡Ucrania, deja en paz a ese gato! ¡Nos vamos!</p>
<p>_ Oww… ¡Y yo que sólo vine para jugar con el! _el bicolor dejó al gatito en el suelo_ Y para ver cómo sufre Rusia con su vida de casado… _susurró, bromista. Pero Svetlana lo miró fijamente y el country tragó algo de saliva antes de salir corriendo_ ¡Bye…! ¡Cuídate México, me saludas a tus hermanos!</p>
<p>Ucrania y Bielorrusia salieron por la puerta, y el latino otra vez se quedó solo.</p>
<p>Suspiró. Ya llevaba todo el día allí… y Rusia se negaba a atenderlo.</p>
<p>Tal vez debería darse por vencido e irse. De todas formas nunca estuvo muy convencido de que valiese la pena intentar hablar con Rusia. Todas sus cartas las había escrito con ayuda de su embajador, pero ahora tenía que arreglárselas solo… en medio de ese país congelado.</p>
<p>A quién quería engañar…</p>
<p>México tomó su abrigo y trató de ir hacia la puerta, siguiendo los pasos de los dos hermanos… pero Svetlana se interpuso, saliéndole de la nada como una ninja.</p>
<p>Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó las escaleras…</p>
<p>El latino abrió muy grandes los ojos. Por fin podía subir a hablar con Rusia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutos después…</p>
<p>Cuando México entró en la habitación, no volaba ni una mosca. Rusia estaba de espaldas en la ventana y no se volteó a verlo…</p>
<p>El latino tragó saliva. Siempre que veía a Rusia era de lejos, y sólo trataba con él a través de sus embajadores… había olvidado lo gigante que era. Era como ver a un oso parado en dos patas y vestido con ropa de Adidas.</p>
<p>Rusia movió un poco la cabeza, observando a México a través del reflejo en su ventana…</p>
<p>_ No necesitabas traer eso… _le dijo, refiriéndose al dispositivo traductor en su mano.</p>
<p>_ ¿Hablas español…?  </p>
<p>_ Lo aprendí por él… _Rusia seguía dándole la espalda.</p>
<p>El norteamericano se descolocó un poco por esa declaración… pero entonces lo vió.</p>
<p>Rusia lo había dejado sobre la mesa: el legendario casco del escuadrón 201. El casco que siempre llevaba puesto el México anterior.</p>
<p>O como lo llamó la historia: el “Águila de México”.</p>
<p>_ Dime, México… ¿Recuerdas este lugar, ésta habitación? _Rusia se acercó a la mesa, y pasó la mano sobre el dichoso objeto.</p>
<p>image<br/>México suspiró pesadamente, mientras el Ruso pasaba los dedos por encima del casco… no supo decir si este estaba rememorando algo o si sólo le estaba quitando el polvo. Era difícil leer su expresión ya que siempre usaba ese pasamontañas que le tapaba la cara y solo dejaba ver sus ojos.</p>
<p>_ Solíamos pasar muchas horas aquí… ¿Tienes alguno de sus recuerdos?</p>
<p>_ ¿Tienes tú los de Urss? _respondió al fin el del escudo, con pesar_ Sabes bien que no funciona así la cosa, compadre…</p>
<p>México por fin caminó hacia la mesa, para ver más de cerca el casco. Todo ese tiempo se había preparado mentalmente para encontrarse con un country nostálgico, y sabía que no podía evitar –dada la naturaleza de la conversación- hablar del México anterior.</p>
<p>Pero mencionar al héroe de México siempre le pesaba;</p>
<p>_ Aunque, sería más fácil si yo tuviera sus recuerdos… así sabría qué hacer y decir ahora para convencerte.</p>
<p>Rusia se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido:</p>
<p>_ ¡No hay nada que puedas decir para convencerme! _declaró, apretando el cuello de la botella que sostenía.</p>
<p>_ Pero…</p>
<p>_ Es MÍO. _el más alto arrastró la palabra todo lo que pudo, para que quedara claro_ Él hubiese querido que yo lo tuviera… No hay nada más que decir.</p>
<p>_ ¿Puedo al menos probármelo?</p>
<p>Eso sí tomó por sorpresa al ruso, ya que era lo último que se esperaba…</p>
<p>_ Solo eso y me iré. En serio… _le aseguró el country del escudo_ Lo juro por mi madrecita santa.</p>
<p>Rusia permaneció en silencio un momento, pero al final asintió con la cabeza y se apartó. México avanzó hacia el casco y lo levantó… observándolo primero. Era más pesado de lo que se esperaba, no entendía cómo su dueño original había podido cargar todo el día ese peso en la cabeza.</p>
<p>_ Uff ¡qué peso! _se quejó, tratando de ponérselo_ ¿Seguro que el vato no se murió de tortícolis…?</p>
<p>Rusia le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, haciéndole saber que no apreciaba el chiste… y México se concentró en un espejo que había a un costado de la habitación, para ya no hacer más comentarios que le costaran otro diente. Ya bastante con el que le tiró Culombia la última vez.</p>
<p>Por fin pudo pararse frente al cristal con el casco puesto. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, solo observándose por un largo rato…</p>
<p>Rusia también lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ver el casco sobre la cabeza de alguien, y que esa cabeza tuviera los colores verde, blanco y rojo… le tocaba una fibra muy sensible. Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, ablandándolo un poco con su invitado.</p>
<p>_ Parece que te queda… _dijo, para cortar el silencio en la habitación_ Tienes la misma cabeza redonda como kotlet (*2)</p>
<p>El de escudo no le respondió. Seguía mirando su reflejo… pero no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.</p>
<p>_ ¿México…? _Rusia lo llamó un par de veces más, hasta hacerlo reaccionar.</p>
<p>_ Perdona… _México regresó junto a la mesa, devolviéndole el casco como lo había prometido. Hasta parecía que no soportaba tenerlo puesto ni un minuto más.</p>
<p>Rusia vio su expresión de amargura, y por instinto le ofreció la botella de vodka.</p>
<p>El tricolor no lo defraudó, bebiendo en seguida de la misma. Sonrió con disimulo, debajo de su pasamontañas. No esperaba menos de alguien que venía de la tierra del tequila…</p>
<p>_ ¿Está todo bien?</p>
<p>_ No sé qué esperaba, Wey… _suspiró al fin México, devolviéndole la botella_ Esa cosa… se siente como pinche un disfraz.</p>
<p>_ No entiendo qué era lo que esperabas…</p>
<p>_ Pensé que tal vez… despertaría algo en mí. _confesó el country más bajo, algo avergonzado por compartir ese pensamiento infantil con el ruso_ Algo además de la admiración que le tengo, que le tienen todos… pero solo me recordó que yo no soy él.</p>
<p>El norteamericano apoyó las manos en la mesa, recargándose.</p>
<p>¿Para qué había ido hasta allá? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse convencer de viajar a ése páramo congelado? Se sentía tonto.</p>
<p>_ No tenía que venir hasta aquí a molestarte a ti y a tu esposa para que un casco me recordara eso… eso ya me lo recuerda a diario mi gente. _confesó_ Se siente como si me culparan porque él ya no está aquí…  Todos tienen una mirada de desaprobación como: ¿Qué chingados es esto?? ¡El anterior sí era un countryhuman hecho y derecho, esto es solo un pinche sustituto!  </p>
<p>_ Tienes que llenar unos zapatos muy grandes… _acotó el Ruso, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo callado.</p>
<p>_ ¡Exacto!!! _el de escudo le dio la razón al instante, obteniendo una risotada como respuesta_ ¿Se puede saber qué es tan chistoso?</p>
<p>_ Yo le dije lo mismo a él… hace tiempo ya. Cuando mis hermanos y yo apenas habíamos surgido, luego de la caída de la unión soviética. _relató, mirando a la nada_  ¿Sabes que me respondió?</p>
<p>México negó con la cabeza y el ruso volvió a reír.</p>
<p>_ ¡Me abofeteó y me dijo que me ponga los pantalones de una vez! Y que dejara de culpar a Usa por todo… _dijo_ Representar a tu nación es un trabajo duro, y no deja tiempo de pensar si lo estás haciendo bien. Tienes que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas, todo el tiempo… no hay tiempo para sentir lástima de uno mismo.</p>
<p>El Ruso se sentó y se sirvió más bebida blanca, antes de pasarle la botella.</p>
<p>México se lo quedó viendo, incrédulo… y con la botella entre las manos.  Cuando se subió al avión para ir hacia las tierras rusas, pensaba que podría encontrar algo de consuelo recuperando un objeto personal del otro México… como si fuera una especie de homenaje secreto. Pero cada cosa que encontraba de él, cada película exagerada, cada estatua, cada recuerdo… todo lo hacía sentir tan pequeño. Era difícil tener una conexión con alguien que no conociste y que todos engrandecen en cada pequeño detalle.</p>
<p>Pero cuando la anécdota vino de la boca de Rusia… no se había sentido tan terrible.</p>
<p>¿Sería porque ahora tenía en frente a alguien que había pasado por lo mismo…? ¿Alguien que podía entenderlo? Al fin y al cabo Rusia era constantemente comparado con Urss, al menos al principio… una condena que por algún motivo sus otros hermanos post soviéticos no sufrían.</p>
<p>Quería hablar más del tema con él, pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar. Rusia era prácticamente un extraño.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que necesitas despejar tu cabeza… _el más alto se levantó de la silla_ Voy por el lada… (*3)</p>
<p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p>Rusia conducía por la carretera resbalosa como un experto, mientras México se subía más el cierre de su abrigo maldiciendo mentalmente ese clima congelado.</p>
<p>“Pinche frío…” pensó, mientras el poco sol que había era bloqueado por unas cuantas nubes. Ya no creía que salir a pasear en auto fuese buena idea si es que empezaba a nevar otra vez…</p>
<p>_ Rusia… ¿Es idea mía o parece que los demás autos se alejan de nosotros?  </p>
<p>_ Bah! Los demás conductores asumen que por ser un Lada es un auto viejo e inútil, y que los frenos no funcionan… y tienen razón _Rusia tomó una curva_ ¡Agárrate!</p>
<p>_ ¡Ahhh! _México se aferró más al asiento al sentir que el auto patinaba un poco sobre el asfalto antes de volver a marchar en línea recta_ ¿Eso no es peligroso?</p>
<p>_ ¿Peligroso? ¡HAH! Tranquilo, camarada… este es el auto más seguro del camino… _lo tranquilizó el más alto_ El ruido que hace un lada cuando pasa los 60 km/h les avisa desde lejos que deben hacerse a un lado. Además el paragolpes es %100 de metal, si te golpean el auto de los demás se rompe más que el tuyo.</p>
<p>Siguió enumerando las ventajas de su auto, entre las cuales estaba ya no necesitar ir el gimnasio. Sin dirección asistida, mover las aspas de un molino era más fácil que hacer girar ese volante. De pronto tenía sentido por qué Rusia tenía ese aspecto de oso bien alimentado:</p>
<p>_ ¿Quieres probar? _le ofreció el country más alto.</p>
<p>_ T-tal vez después… _se negó el norteamericano, tan amablemente como pudo.</p>
<p>_ México, hay algo que no entiendo… _Rusia retomó la conversación anterior_ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Cuando surgiste, me refiero…</p>
<p>_ Mi gobierno lo manejó… ellos me escondieron un buen tiempo. _explicó el del escudo_ No querían que la gente supiera de mí.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>_ Era un momento difícil para el país. Ese terremoto había devastado la vida de tantos mexicanos… no necesitaban otra mala noticia.</p>
<p>_ Ya veo…</p>
<p>Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, solo escuchando el ruido del motor. México miró por la ventana, tratando de no sonar afectado por lo que estaba a punto de contarle al más alto:</p>
<p>_ Cuando anunciaron que “el águila de México había vuelto a la tierra”… yo estaba ahí presenciándolo todo. Durante varios días vi procesiones, cientos de personas poniendo velas y construyendo altares por doquier. _cerró los ojos, recordando ese tiempo_ Todos los demás Countrys llegan cuando el duelo ya está terminando, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… vi el dolor y el hueco que ese México había dejado en la vida de ellos… un hueco que creo que nunca lograré llenar.</p>
<p>Rusia lo escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirlo…</p>
<p>_ Te voy a decir algo que creo yo. _dijo al fin_ Creo que el hueco más grande de todos lo dejó en tu gobierno…</p>
<p>_ ¿En mi gobierno?</p>
<p>_ Sí. El daba una muy buena imagen de tu país… tan buena que tapaba todo lo que hacían mal los gobernantes.  _explicó_ Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que no puedan vivir sin él… y que lo que hicieron ni bien se enteraron de la muerte del México anterior fuese entrar en pánico y esconderte. Ya no tenían su pantalla de humo favorita.</p>
<p>México guardaba silencio… Era la primera vez que alguien trataba el tema con tanta soltura delante de él. Siempre sentía que los demás se “contenían” o hablaban del asunto con extremo cuidado. O directamente evitaban el tema.</p>
<p>Empezaba a gustarle la honestidad bruta de ese country. Le agradaba el Ruso…</p>
<p>_ Y respecto a tu gente… no es tu trabajo hacer que te quieran. Ése no es el trabajo de ningún Country. _el más alto quitó el pie del acelerador al ver un semáforo_ Nuestro trabajo es representar a los habitantes de nuestra tierra lo mejor que podamos. Dar la mejor imagen que podamos… y eso es todo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por eso estás casado, Rusia…?</p>
<p>Rusia giró la cabeza y lo miró fijo, haciendo que el de escudo tragase saliva y se arrepintiera de la pregunta poco cuidadosa que había hecho:</p>
<p>_ Perdón… seguro que ya estás hasta la madre y que muchos te lo preguntan todo el tiempo. _el de escudo trató de dar marcha atrás_ Pero como veníamos hablando de gobierno, y aquí el matrimonio se considera… uhh… bueno, pues… ¿importante? N-no quise decir que…</p>
<p>_ Nadie me había preguntado directamente por Svetlana hasta ahora. _lo interrumpió Rusia antes de que México se deshidratara sudando_ Eres el primero q tiene los huevos…</p>
<p>_ Oh… ¿Y qué se siente ser un country casado…?</p>
<p>_ Nunca me imaginé que pertenecería a esa lista junto con China y Madagascar… _Rusia se reclinó sobre el volante, mirando un punto fijo.</p>
<p>El semáforo se había puesto en verde hacía ya un rato, pero como no había nadie detrás de ellos en la carretera Rusia no se había molestado en ponerse en marcha. México trataba de descifrar su expresión, pero era difícil cuando solo le estás viendo los ojos a alguien y un pasamontañas le tapa el resto de la cara…</p>
<p>Sin embargo, los ojos de Rusia sí delataban una tristeza bastante obvia hasta para el más distraído.</p>
<p>_ Todo pasó tan rápido… un día abro la puerta y ahí está ella. Y detrás de ella mi embajador, que me explica la situación y me lo deja todo muy claro: ahora soy un hombre casado porque así lo quiere mi gobierno. _el más alto aún tenía ese recuerdo muy fresco, a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses_ A Putin no hay pero que le valga, ¿sí me entiendes…?</p>
<p>_ Qué difícil, compadre… _México se compadeció de él, tratando de imaginar la situación_ ¿Y qué te dijo Svetlana a todo esto? ¿Ella está de acuerdo en casarse con la pinche encarnación de su país?</p>
<p>_ Nunca supe qué pensaba ella de todo este asunto… Svetlana no habla mucho que digamos. Hasta ahora solo pude adivinar algunas cosas y lo que más se de ella lo averigüé con ayuda de mi embajador. _admitió el más alto, consciente de lo bizarro que sonaba admitir en voz alta que no conoces en absoluto a la mujer que vive bajo tu techo_ Svetlana es la menor de cinco hermanos. Toda su familia se dedica a servir a la madre Patria, ya sea a través del ejército o en puestos del gobierno y así ha sido durante generaciones… incluso sus abuelos y padres trabajaron para la unión Soviética en su momento. Según mi embajador, ha sido un gran honor para la familia que la eligieran a ella para… ehmm… el puesto.</p>
<p>México se rascó la cabeza, incómodo:</p>
<p>_ Otra vez con el cuento del “honor”… igual que la esposa de China. _suspiró.</p>
<p>_ A ti tampoco te convence mucho, ¿eh…?</p>
<p>_ Es que siempre pensé que era una excusa para convencer a chicas jóvenes de casarse con Countrys viejos… _se sinceró México_ Al menos tú no están tan viejo carcamal, Rusia. Svetlana tuvo suerte…</p>
<p>_ ¿La tuvo…? _cuestionó el más alto_ Ahora tenemos la misma edad… pero los años pasarán. Ella envejecerá como una persona normal, desperdiciando los mejores años de su vida haciéndole de niñera a un Country, no tendrá hijos ni la posibilidad de perseguir sus propios sueños. Hasta el día en que muera y el gobierno me busque una sustituta de inmediato.</p>
<p>Rusia escondió la cara entre los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre el volante. Ya iban tres veces que el semáforo cambiaba de color frente a ellos…</p>
<p>México se compadeció ante lo amargas que sonaban sus palabras, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para reconfortarlo:</p>
<p>_ Ánimo, compadre… no te me agüites que estamos en el medio del camino.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico? ¡Que me gusta la vida de casado! _siguió desahogándose el más alto_ La casa está impecable, me cocinan mis cinco comidas al día, nunca falta el té ni el vodka, hace las compras de la semana ella sola… ¡Pero no es justo! Condenar a Svetlana a una vida de sirvienta…</p>
<p>_ No sé si sirva de algo sentirte culpable por tenerla cuidándote… _trató de consolarlo el del escudo_ Fue algo que orquestó tu gobierno, y ella es una mujer adulta… Al menos a simple vista parece que sabía bien en lo que se metía.</p>
<p>_ Dices eso porque no la conoces… Sé que a simple vista parece que estás viendo a un robot, o una especie de súper-soldado soviético sin emociones. _Rusia sacó una botella de vodka del asiento de atrás y le quitó una tapa_ Y eso creía yo hasta hace poco… pero no es así en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>El más alto bebió un par de sorbos antes de seguir hablando…</p>
<p>_ Hace unas semanas vi a Svetlana salir de la casa para poner la basura en su sitio. Me quedé viéndola por la ventana, porque al parecer había encontrado algo entre la basura de los vecinos que llamó su atención: una bolsa llena de gatitos.  _Rusia por fin arrancó y siguió conduciendo con una sola mano_ Dos estaban muertos, y los tres que aún no lo estaban eran un cubo de hielo con patas. Svetlana los llevó adentro de la casa, los abrigó, les dio leche y luego volvió a salir de la casa… no regresó hasta ya muy entrada la noche, para prepararme la cena. ¿Sabes qué estuvo haciendo durante esas horas…?</p>
<p>México negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>_ Estuvo usando todo su entrenamiento militar para rastrear al sujeto que abandonó a los gatitos en la nieve…</p>
<p>_ ¿Y lo encontró? _Rusia asintió, y México tragó saliva_ ¿Qué hizo con él…?</p>
<p>_ Sólo sé que no lo mató… y que necesitará cirugía para reconstruirse la mandíbula. _resumió, tratando de no ahondar en los detalles macabros_ Después de eso Svetlana cuidó a los gatitos y les buscó hogares a todos, menos a “camarada gato”.</p>
<p>_ ¿El gatito gris con el que jugaba Ucrania?</p>
<p>_ Sí, ese… No le hemos puesto nombre todavía porque no pensábamos quedárnoslo, pero me encariñé con él y le digo así cuando lo llamo. _explicó el más alto_ Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre qué se siente ser un Country casado… me siento culpable. Svetlana es muy dulce, a su manera, y está atascada conmigo por el resto de su vida.</p>
<p>_ Bueno, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay manera de llevarle la contraria a tu gobierno? _sugirió el del escudo, pero sólo consiguió que Rusia se riera_ ¡Hablo en serio, wey! ¡Oye!</p>
<p>Cuanto más insistía México, más se reía Rusia. Pero éste en vez de explicarle que Putin preferiría arrojarlo a los osos -y arrancar de cero con un Country nuevo- antes que dejar que ocurriera un “divorcio” que pusiera en ridículo su decisión de casarlo… le ofreció la botella de vodka.</p>
<p>_ ¡No, Rusia…! ¡Ya no puedo seguir bebiendo con el estómago vacío! _México rechazó la bebida, haciendo una mueca_ ¿Podemos comprar algo para botanear que no sean pickles?</p>
<p>Rusia le dio un golpecito a un compartimiento en la guantera y sacó de allí una bolsa de semillas de girasol para él y un paquetito para México:</p>
<p>_ Prueba esto…</p>
<p>_ ¿Q-qué es esta cosa? _el norteamericano miró ese ladrillo color beige con desconfianza.</p>
<p>_ ¡Vamos, pruébala! _lo alentó el más alto_ ¡No seas gallina…!</p>
<p>Nadie llama gallina a México sin provocarlo para que haga algo… así que este rompió el envoltorio y mordió una esquinita:</p>
<p>_ Mmmm… ¡Wow! ¡Esto está muy bueno! _el tricolor tragó lo que tenía en la boca y mordió otro poco_ ¿Qué es y cómo puedo llevarme una tonelada para mi casa sin que me paren en el aeropuerto?</p>
<p>Rusia sonrió debajo de su pasamontañas:</p>
<p>_ Es Halva… _dijo_ Sabía que te gustaría, camarada.</p>
<p>_ ¡Rusia, cuidado!!! _México le señaló el tanque que acababa de meterse a la carretera por un costado de la misma. Él más alto giró el volante rápidamente y pudieron esquivar el obstáculo, pero las ruedas patinaron tanto sobre el asfalto que el auto se salió del camino y fue a parar a un banco de nieve entre dos árboles.</p>
<p>_ ¡Hijuelaverga! ¡Qué chingados hacía un tanque de guerra en medio de la carretera, wey! _México se bajó del auto con el corazón en la boca. Las piernas le temblaban, pero Rusia parecía bastante tranquilo.</p>
<p>_ Relájate, es algo que se ve todo el tiempo… ¿Te encuentras bien? _el más alto no había terminado de decir eso cuando el capó se abrió y comenzó a salir mucho humo_ Mejor pongo en condiciones el auto antes de que caiga la noche.</p>
<p>_ ¿Puedes repararlo tú solo? ¿No quieres que llamemos a una grúa…?</p>
<p>_ ¡Ja! Es el auto más fácil de reparar que existe… _Rusia sacó una caja de herramientas_ Una manguera de jardín tiene más partes móviles que un Lada.</p>
<p>El ruso se puso manos a la obra y México se quedó dando vueltas por ahí, haciendo tiempo. Recuperó su ladrillo de halva –que había salido volando- y sacó su celular para ver si tenía señal…</p>
<p>_ ¡Sí tiene…! _México se sacó unas cuantas fotos frente a la nieve para enviarle a Argentina, que siempre le decía que “odiaba esa mierda blanca”, y en eso estaba cuando entró una llamada_ ¿Hola?</p>
<p>_ ¡México! ¡It’s me, Canada! _lo saludó su hermano_ Just called to know how is your mission going… (Solo llamaba para saber cómo te está yendo en tu misión)</p>
<p>_ Güeritooo… _el del escudo sonrió al reconocer la voz de su hermano_ ¡Ponme el traductor primero, que no te entiendo ni verga!</p>
<p>_ ¡Oh, yeah! ¡Sorry, sorry! _Canadá conectó los cables pertinentes_ ¿Cómo la llevas por allá?</p>
<p>_ No tan mal… hasta bebí unas copas con Bielorrusia y Ucrania. _le contó, poniendo un tono de voz más pícaro_ Y él me preguntó por ti, Güerito…</p>
<p>_ ¿E-en serio? _el de la hoja se ruborizó_ ¿Ucrania preguntó por mí…?</p>
<p>_ ¡CANADÁ! _Usa lo llamó a la tierra antes de que se pusiera más pendejo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Eh! ¡A-ah sí…! ¡No me interesa si Ucrania pregunta por mí! _Canadá carraspeó un poco_ ¡Que ese niño bipolar se vaya al cuerno…!</p>
<p>_ ¿La que se escucha es la Gordis? _sospechó México_ ¿Está contigo?</p>
<p>_ Más bien yo estoy con él… vine a visitarlo, así almorzábamos juntos. _admitió el canadiense.</p>
<p>_ Awww qué lindo eres maplecito. _México mordió un poco más de halva_ Debes ser el único que visita al pinche gordo por voluntad propia…</p>
<p>Canadá se rió un poco con ese comentario, pero su hermano mayor le pellizcó el trasero y le quitó el teléfono:</p>
<p>_ ¡Ya te oí, México! _Usa puso el altavoz y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa_ ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso…!</p>
<p>_ Yo nada más digo los hechos, Gordis… no es culpa mía que seas una pinche broma viviente.</p>
<p>_ Oye, y… ¿Cómo te fue recuperando el casco del Águila de México? _quiso saber Canadá, frotándose el trasero_ ¿Rusia te lo devolverá?</p>
<p>_ Mejor que no se haga muchas ilusiones… Rusia no va a soltar esa cosa ni en un millón de años. _refunfuñó el estadounidense poniéndose los pantalones.</p>
<p>_ Ahh en eso tiene razón la gorda. No creo que lo convenza de dármelo… _reconoció el del escudo_ Pero al menos el viaje no fue una total pérdida de tiempo… ¡Hice buenas migas con el Ruso!  </p>
<p>_ ¿En serio? ¡Me alegra oír eso! _celebró Canadá.</p>
<p>_ Sí, justo ahora estábamos paseando en su auto, pero nos salimos del camino porque se nos atravesó un tanque y…</p>
<p>_ ¡Ugh! ¡No me digas que todavía conserva esa vieja chatarra post soviética de vehículo! _gruñó Usa de fondo, interrumpiéndolo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Celoso gringo…?</p>
<p>_ Pfft, quién podría sentir celos de un auto que se rompe cada dos minutos… ¡Ellos pasaban horas arreglándolo solo para que se volviera a romper!</p>
<p>_ ¿Ellos quiénes? _México alzó una ceja.</p>
<p>_ Rusia y el viejo México… y comían esa cosa horrible de girasol, esa golosina…</p>
<p>_ ¿H-halva…?</p>
<p>_ ¡Sí, esa cosa! Sabe a aceite de motor, pero al otro México le encantaba… siempre que iba por allá de visita regresaba con una tonelada.</p>
<p>_ ¡Usa, basta ya! _Canadá lo interrumpió_ ¿México cómo que se salieron del camino? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿México…?</p>
<p>Pero el tricolor le había colgado…</p>
<p>México se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo y caminó de nuevo hasta donde estaba Rusia. Éste se encontraba inclinado sobre el capó del viejo auto, completamente ajeno a la realidad y enfocado en su trabajo.</p>
<p>_ Entonces… _comenzó a decir el del escudo_ ¿Cómo se llama ésta cosa?</p>
<p>_ ¿Hm? _Rusia levantó la cabeza_ Halva… está hecha de semillas de girasol y azúcar.</p>
<p>_ ¿Y cómo supiste que me gustaría…?</p>
<p>_ Solamente lo supuse… a todos les gusta. _respondió simplemente el más alto.</p>
<p>_ ¿A todos, quiénes? ¿¡Al otro México?! _el norteamericano arrojó el paquete al suelo con rabia, antes de alejarse caminando de allí.</p>
<p>_ ¡Oye! _Rusia recogió la golosina de entre la nieve y lo siguió_ ¡¿Tu Babushka (Abuela) nunca te enseñó que no se debe tirar la comida?! ¡México!</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué otra cosa quieres hacer conmigo que también hacías con él? ¿Eh? _México no se volteó a verlo y siguió caminando_ ¡¿Quieres ir a comer un elote al parque?!</p>
<p>_ ¡No entiendo a qué viene todo esto! _se molestó el más alto.</p>
<p>_ No puedo creer que pensé que podías entenderme… ¡Sólo quieres convertirme en un clon del otro México!</p>
<p>_ ¡Te recuerdo que hace unas horas estabas lloriqueando por no ser como él! _le gritó Rusia, enfadado.</p>
<p>_ ¡No era por no ser como él! ¡Era por no poder como soy porque todo el mundo está tan… tan… ENAMORADO del México anterior! _México por fin se volteó a verlo_ ¡Igual que tú!</p>
<p>Rusia se paró en seco al oír eso, y dejó de perseguirlo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sabes qué? ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Vuelve caminando si quieres…! _gruñó, caminando en el sentido contrario_ Y si te atropella un auto, ¡espero que la próxima encarnación de tu país no sea una pequeña bebé llorona…!</p>
<p>_ ¡Te mostraré quién es una PEQUEÑA BEBÉ LLORONA!!! _México se le fue encima para derribarlo, echo una furia… pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar colgado de su ancha espalda, como si no pesara nada.</p>
<p>_ México… te estás poniendo en ridículo. _Rusia trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el otro country empezó a patearlo y a golpearlo_ ¡Ya basta! ¡México! ¡Ahhgh…!</p>
<p>México lo pateó en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, logrando doblarle las piernas. Rusia cayó con la cara sobre la nieve… lo que terminó de agotar su paciencia y se quitó a su contrincante de encima de un codazo. Se dio la vuelta y en cuanto lo hizo, recibió un puñetazo en la cara.</p>
<p>_ ¡Сукин сын! (Hijo de puta) _Rusia lo pateó en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder por un momento, lo suficiente como para intentar ponerse en pie_ ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!</p>
<p>_ ¡Argghhh! _México arremetió contra él otra vez, antes de que se levantara, y le dio un cabezazo.</p>
<p>Ésta vez se subió sobre él para que no pudiera levantarse. Casi vuelve a pegarle con el puño, pero divisó una piedra semienterrada en la nieve…</p>
<p>Ciego de la ira, la tomó y la levantó en alto… listo para machacar la cabeza del Country bajo él.</p>
<p>Rusia vió la piedra y alcanzó a aferrar el brazo que la sostenía con un movimiento rápido:</p>
<p>_ ¡México…! ¡¡Qué estás pensando!! _alcanzó a decir, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar_ ¡MÉXICO!</p>
<p>_ Ya no puedo… _murmuró el del escudo.</p>
<p>_ ¿México…?</p>
<p>El norteamericano soltó la piedra, sollozando;</p>
<p>_ No puedo, Rusia…  No puedo más con esto… _murmuró el mexicano, aferrando su ropa de Adidas e inclinándose sobre él.</p>
<p>Sus lágrimas resbalaron hasta su mentón, y cayeron sobre el rostro de Rusia, que seguía recostado en la nieve. Su pasamontañas se empapó con las gotitas y la nieve derretida.</p>
<p>_ Quisiera morirme… _suspiró amargamente.</p>
<p>Una especie de chasquido metálico interrumpió la escena, y cuando México levantó la cabeza vio a Svetlana… delante de él… apuntándole con un fusil.</p>
<p>_ ¿Svetlana…? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? _México se paralizó al ver la punta del arma apuntándole_ ¡S-solo bromeaba! ¡No quiero morir todavía!</p>
<p>Pero la esposa de Rusia hizo oídos sordos a sus súplicas, y siguió con la mirada fija en el country… sin mover ni un milímetro el cañón. Tenía una expresión decidida y férrea, y México realmente comenzó a temer por su vida:</p>
<p>_ ¡Svetlana! _suplicó_ ¡Hey! ¡P-por favor, era pudo pedo…! (Era broma)</p>
<p>Entonces Rusia le aferró el cuello del abrigo de un manotazo y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él, quitándolo del medio justo cuando Svetlana le disparó…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Más tarde…</p><p>_ Oww… _México se tocó la frente con la punta de los dedos_ ¡Ese cabezazo me dolió más a mí que a Rusia…! O tiene la cabeza muy dura o las películas de acción lo hacen ver más fácil de lo que en verdad es…</p><p>Svetlana pasó junto a él y le dio un chuletón congelado para que se ponga sobre el golpe:</p><p>_ Gracias, Svetlana… _México aceptó el trozo de carne, aunque hubiese preferido algo menos pegajoso como una bolsa de guisantes congelados… pero no estaba en buenos términos con la señora de la casa como para llevarle la contraria_ Y gracias por matar a ese oso que estaba detrás de mí…</p><p>Ella no le contestó nada y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, procediendo a desarmar su fusil con la rapidez y precisión que solo puede tener un soldado experimentado. Entonces México pudo comprobar que lo que había usado para disparar no eran balas, sino dardos tranquilizantes.</p><p>_ ¡Oh! Entonces no lo mataste… _se alegró_ ¡Rusia tenía razón, de verdad que amas a los animales…!</p><p>Svetlana lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, recordándole que lo había encontrado golpeando a su esposo apenas unos momentos atrás:</p><p>_ Bueno, ya mejor cierro el hocico… _el del escudo se quedó callado.</p><p>Comenzaba a ser un experto en esto de entender a la esposa del Ruso sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabras con ella…</p><p>En eso pensaba cuando Rusia bajó las escaleras, con un bolso a cuestas.</p><p>_ Ven, México… _lo llamó_ Te voy a llevar al aeropuerto.</p><p>_ ¿Seguro que quieres llevarme? _se extrañó el del escudo_ Mira que me puedo ir yo solo hasta allá en un taxi…</p><p>_ No, no… yo te llevaré. Puedo conducir y Svetlana nos prestará su auto. _el más alto abrió una alacena y sacó una botella_ Solo necesito un poco de vodka para aliviarme…</p><p>Rusia se sirvió un poco de la bebida en un vaso y se lo bebió de un sorbo, ante la mirada incrédula de México:</p><p>_ Ahh, qué bien me ha sentado… _suspiró_ Muy bien, ¡davai! (Vamos)</p><p>México recogió sus cosas y se puso en marcha. Se despidió de Svetlana -y pidió disculpas una vez más por todo lo que había pasado- y subió al auto con Rusia.</p><p>En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Por suerte el auto de Svetlana no era una reliquia soviética como el de Rusia, por lo que tenía sistema de sonido… y la música ayudó a que el silencio entre los dos no fuera tan pesado.</p><p>Había empezado a nevar con mucha intensidad y todo el paisaje ya estaba oscuro y cubierto de blanco. México no despegaba la vista de la ventanilla, y solo se atrevió a hablar cuando por fin iban llegando al aeropuerto:</p><p>_ Creo que hace falta una disculpa… por lo que pasó hace rato.</p><p>_ Sí, lo lamento. _se disculpó de inmediato el más alto, con la vista fija en el camino.</p><p>_ Uh… me refería a mí. _carraspeó el del escudo_ Yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó.</p><p>_ Oh… bueno, ambos perdimos la cabeza. _asintió Rusia, estacionando_ Pero tenías razón sobre mí… solo estaba tratando de ser tu amigo porque quería sentir que salía con el viejo México una última vez. Creo que verte usando el casco y que te parecieras tanto, movió algunos recuerdos muy dentro de mi pecho. _confesó_ Pero la realidad es que tú no eres él… y que nosotros no tenemos mucho en común más allá de nuestro odio a la gorda capitalista.</p><p>_ ¿No, verdad…? _México le sonrió, para relajar el ambiente_ Tranquilo, compadre… no hay pedo (rencores).      </p><p>_ De hecho, es la primera vez que alguien me derriba durante una pelea. _admitió, sonriendo también_ ¡El otro México ni siquiera lograba moverme de mi sitio!</p><p>_ ¡Es que eres un pinche oso, wey! _el de escudo le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, y los dos rieron_ ¡Creo que Svetlana tenía guardados esos dardos para ti y no para usarlos en un oso de verdad…!</p><p>A Rusia se le borró la sonrisa al recordar que en casa lo esperaba su esposa, muy enfadada con él por todo lo que había pasado. México le dio unas palmaditas para darle ánimos:</p><p>_ Tranquilo, Rusia… ya se le pasará, nadie puede estar enojado toda la vida. ¡Podrías comprarle unas flores en el camino de regreso! _le sugirió_ Ya sabes lo que dice la canción: “no hay una mujer en este mundo, que pueda resistirse a los detalles…” (4*)</p><p>_ Sí… intentaré eso. _Rusia se pasó una mano por la cara_ Esta parte de estar casado no es tan buena, camarada. Pero no es como si ella me dirigiese la palabra muy a menudo…</p><p>México abrió la puerta, listo para bajarse del vehículo… pero entonces se le prendió la lamparita.</p><p>_ ¡Hey! ¿Y si en vez de comprarle flores te quedas con ése gato que tanto le gusta?</p><p>_ ¿Camarada gato…?</p><p>_ ¡Sí, ese mero! Quizás ella quiere quedárselo… pero no se atreve a pedírtelo directamente.</p><p>El más alto se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Svetlana tenía miedo de pedirle algo…?</p><p>La sola idea parecía descabellada, y al mismo tiempo… tenía sentido. Ella le había encontrado casa a los otros gatitos casi al instante, ¿pero se tardaba en encontrar una para camarada gato…? Eso era bastante sospechoso, ahora que lo pensaba.</p><p>_ Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias, México.</p><p>México asintió y se bajó del auto. Cerró la puerta tras él y se despidió agitando la mano:</p><p>_ ¡Hasta pronto, Rusia…! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima reunión de la ONU!</p><p>_ ¡Espera, México! _el más alto bajó la ventanilla del auto_ Casi se me olvida…</p><p>Rusia le arrojó el bolso con el que había salido de la casa. México lo atrapó y por el peso supo lo que era:</p><p>_ Rusia… Acaso… _el norteamericano estaba atónito_ ¿Esto es…?</p><p>_ Llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta… _el ruso puso en marcha el auto_ Él era el héroe de todos los mexicanos… lo correcto es que regrese con ellos, no que esté en mi clóset llenándose de polvo.</p><p>_ ¡P-pero!</p><p>_ Además si tú recuperas esto para tu gente, ellos te empezarán a mirar con otros ojos. ¡Él hubiese querido que yo te diera una mano con eso…! _le gritó Rusia, alejándose_ ¡Llevarles el casco del viejo México es un buen comienzo!</p><p>El auto se alejó rápidamente, con México aún sin poder creer que lo había conseguido. Había conseguido recuperar esa reliquia para su gente…</p><p>Hoy el casco del Águila de México, regresaba a casa. Gracias a Rusia.</p><p>_ ¡GRACIAS!!! _México gritó con todas sus fuerza cuando espabiló, esperando que su amigo lo oyera_ ¡GRACIAS, RUSIA!!!</p><p>El auto dobló en una esquina y el tricolor lo perdió de vista. Entonces se echó sus bolsos al hombro y se puso en marcha con los ánimos renovados… no veía la hora de dejar atrás ese páramo congelado y regresar a su Patria.</p><p>Pero sobre todo, no veía la hora de restregarle su hazaña en la cara a Usa.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Cuando Rusia volvió a su casa, ya era de noche y hacía un frío infernal…</p><p>Svetlana lo estaba esperando con la cena lista, y ambos comieron juntos sin dirigirse la palabra. Bueno, el Country intentó iniciar una conversación un par de veces y hasta elogió su comida –algo que siempre hacía- pero ella lo ignoraba o solo respondía con un movimiento de la cabeza.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, Rusia se ofreció a recoger la mesa o lavar los platos, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento y procedió a limpiar todo ella sola. El más alto se dio por vencido y se preparó para subir las escaleras e irse a dormir… había sido un día largo.</p><p>_ Buenas noches, Svetlana… gracias por todo. _se despidió, tratando de no hablar muy alto por miedo a enojarla más todavía.</p><p>Ya se iba pero “Camarada gato” le cortó el paso y se puso a jugar con los cordones de sus zapatos…</p><p>Rusia lo pensó un momento, y recordó lo que México le había sugerido. Pero antes de darle ese regalo a su esposa, lo correcto era poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar francamente con ella.</p><p>Así que regresó a la cocina. Ella lo escuchó pero no se volteó a verlo, solo siguió concentrada en lo que hacía;</p><p>_ Perdón por todo lo de hoy, Svetlana. Creo que no soy muy buen esposo… pero nunca antes había estado casado con nadie. _comenzó a decir el ruso, recargado en el marco de la puerta_ Sé que mi auto tiene un micrófono y un localizador. Lo sé desde hace tiempo y no me molesta que los pusieras allí. De seguro lo hiciste porque piensas que soy un irresponsable, y hoy se demostró que tenías razón…</p><p>Svetlana siguió sin voltearse a verlo, tallando las ollas… así que Rusia siguió hablando:  </p><p>_ Nos hubiera matado ese oso si no te aparecías para rescatarnos… _admitió_ Se siente bien que me cuides… pero si escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos con México, entonces ya sabes lo que pienso realmente de este matrimonio.</p><p>El gatito gris dejó de andar por las escaleras y siguió al country hasta la cocina, donde se puso a rasguñarle las pantorrillas para que le prestaran atención. Rusia lo alzó en brazos y lo acarició:</p><p>_ No soy tonto, yo sé que eres una especie de guardaespaldas que el gobierno buscó para mí. _confesó_ Yo me llevo todas las ventajas por tenerte como esposa… incluso si hago alguna estupidez como la de hoy es a ti a la que culpan. Pero yo no quiero que vivas así, no es justo.</p><p>Ella por fin dejó lo que hacía y se quitó los guantes de goma.</p><p>Cerró la llave del agua antes de hablar:</p><p>_ Entonces… ¿es cierto todo lo que dijo hoy, Señor Rusia? _preguntó, aún sin voltearse a verlo.</p><p>El country tragó saliva. Siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa la voz de Svetlana, porque la había escuchado hablar muy pocas veces desde que vivían juntos:</p><p>_ Sí, todo es cierto. No me gusta que seas mi esclav—</p><p>_ Me refería a lo que dijo sobre “Camarada gato”… _lo interrumpió ella, dándose la vuelta_ ¿De verdad se ha encariñado con él?</p><p>Rusia pestañeó, sorprendido:</p><p>_ ¿Uh? ¡S-sí! ¡Lo dije en serio! _respondió, espabilándose_ He pensado que podríamos quedárnoslo, así nos hará compañía… y de paso te sentirás más en casa. Mi embajador dijo que solías tener unos cuantos.</p><p>Svetlana sonrió al oír eso…</p><p>_ Tuve que regalarlos cuando entré al ejército… no había nadie en casa que quisiera cuidarlos. _le contó, tomando al gatito gris entre sus brazos_ Eso me rompió el corazón.</p><p>_ Bueno, aquí puedes tener todos los que quieras… _la consoló Rusia, sonriendo debajo de su pasamontañas_ Ésta es también tu casa, Svetlana. Y no quiero ser el único que se beneficie de este matrimonio…</p><p>Ella lo observó con una ceja levantada, sin dejar de cargar al gatito. Parecía que desconfiaba de las palabras de Rusia… así que éste extendió su mano:</p><p>_ ¿Qué me dices? _le dijo este_ Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene las agallas para llevarle la contraria al gobierno o a su familia… no hay razón para que no la pasemos bien juntos. Seamos amigos, Svetlana.</p><p>Svetlana permaneció en silencio unos momentos… y al final asintió, sonriendo como nunca antes le había sonreído a su esposo.</p><p>_ Está bien… _dijo, estrechando su mano con fuerza_ Es un placer, Sr. Rusia…</p><p>_ Solo dime “Rusia”… y el placer es todo mío, Svetlana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTAS<br/>*1 COÑAC: Un tipo de brandy. Contrario a la creencia popular las bebidas más populares en Rusia son el té y el cognac, no el vodka.  </p><p>*2 KOTLET: Un tipo de albóndiga de carne.</p><p>*3 LADA: (en ruso Ла́да) es una marca rusa -previamente de la antigua Unión Soviética- de automóviles. Lada se ha caracterizado siempre por realizar modelos de automóviles económicos y de bajo consumo con diseños limitados pero funcionales. Por cierto los chistes que Rusia hace sobre su auto son cortesía de Boris the Slav King, pueden ver el video en el que me inspiré en Youtube: “19 reason why you should get a Lada”.</p><p>*4 La canción a la canción a la que se refiere México es una ranchera de Alejandro Fernández, llamada “Mátalas”.</p><p>¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ESCENA EXTRA:</p><p>_ ¡Achooo! _México estornudó con tanta fuerza que su asiento en el avión se reclinó un poco.</p><p>Los demás pasajeros lo miraron con algo de enfado y más cuando el country se sonó la nariz ruidosamente. Una azafata le ofreció una manta y México la aceptó.</p><p>“No mames, creo que me resfrié… pinche frío culero” renegó mentalmente. Su mamá seguro lo iba a regañar por no haberse abrigado bien… pero al menos ya podía saborear el caldo de pollo y elote que le prepararía.</p><p>Guardó el pañuelo usado en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones y cuando metió la mano, encontró algo…</p><p>México sacó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, que olía a perfume de mujer mezclado con humo de cigarro.</p><p>“Bielorrusia…” adivinó. Ella probablemente  debió ponerla allí cuando se abrazaron para despedirse en casa de Rusia.</p><p>¿Pero por qué tanto misterio? La tarjeta solo contenía un número… y unas pocas palabras escritas con lápiz y en cursiva que decían “pregunta por el Club de los Nuevos”.  México no lo pensó mucho –víctima de su gran curiosidad y amor por los chismes- y cargó el número indicado en su teléfono…</p><p>Envió un mensaje vía WhatsApp, preguntando por el dichoso club…</p><p>Le respondieron casi en seguida, pidiendo que se identificara y enviara una Selfie para demostrar que él era quien decía ser. México frunció el ceño, dudando sobre si hacer caso o no… hasta que lo apresuraron diciéndole que solo tenía 30 segundos para hacerlo o sino sería bloqueado.</p><p>Después de enviar lo que podría haber sido la peor y menos halagadora selfie que México se hubiera tomado hasta la fecha, le contestaron con un: ACEPTADO.</p><p>Lo siguiente que pasó fue que lo añadieron a un grupo de WhatsApp donde ya estaban varios Countrys… entre ellos algunos ya conocidos por él como el pequeño Ecuador y la niña Costa Rica. Esta última le dio la bienvenida a ese Club secreto que compartían, el cuál ella misma había fundado para que todos esos Countrys que eran “segundas versiones” tuviesen un lugar en donde compartir sus pensamientos, angustias y preocupaciones.</p><p>“No lo entiendo…” escribió México, confundido.</p><p>“Es como alcohólicos anónimos pero sin el alcohol” le resumió Ecuador, poniendo un renglón entero de emojis de risa.</p><p>“Nos reunimos una vez cada dos meses…” escribió Costa Rica y añadió “nos encantará tenerte por aquí, México… Si quieres venir al próximo encuentro, me avisas y yo me encargaré de conseguirte un pasaje gratuito de la ONU”</p><p>“¿La ONU está al tanto de estas reuniones?” se extrañó el del escudo.</p><p>“¡Por supuesto que sí, mae! Ya sabe para qué son, y las considera un ejercicio fundamental para cuidar la salud mental de los nuevos Countrys” escribió Costa Rica.</p><p>“Solo las mantenemos en secreto porque algunos de los países que asisten se sienten más cómodos así… yo por ejemplo” admitió Ecuador, que ya llevaba un par de años asistiendo sin que sus hermanos se enterasen.</p><p>México no respondió nada por un largo rato, por lo que Costa Rica volvió a insistir: “¿Quieres unirte, México…? ¡Eres más que bienvenido!”</p><p>Ecuador la siguió: “Sin presiones, México, pero… ¡NO SEAS GALLINA!” *inserte renglón entero de emojis de gallina*</p><p>El mexicano cerró los ojos, y tomó una profunda inspiración… entonces contestó:</p><p>“¿Cuándo y dónde es el próximo encuentro…?”</p><p>::::::::::::::: FIN ::::::::::::::</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTAS<br/>*1 COÑAC: Un tipo de brandy. Contrario a la creencia popular las bebidas más populares en Rusia son el té y el cognac, no el vodka.  </p><p>*2 KOTLET: Un tipo de albóndiga de carne.</p><p>*3 LADA: (en ruso Ла́да) es una marca rusa -previamente de la antigua Unión Soviética- de automóviles. Lada se ha caracterizado siempre por realizar modelos de automóviles económicos y de bajo consumo con diseños limitados pero funcionales. Por cierto los chistes que Rusia hace sobre su auto son cortesía de Boris the Slav King, pueden ver el video en el que me inspiré en Youtube: “19 reason why you should get a Lada”.</p><p>*4 La canción a la canción a la que se refiere México es una ranchera de Alejandro Fernández, llamada “Mátalas”.</p><p>¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>